


I Want You to Want Me

by masqueerade



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sebastian is hung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqueerade/pseuds/masqueerade
Summary: "It was Sebastian, wasn't it?"Blaine and Sebastian reconnect, and since everyone seems to think they already slept together anyway...Porn with a tiny bit of setup
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	I Want You to Want Me

_“It was Sebastian, wasn’t it?”_

It had been weeks since he and Kurt broke up, and these words still echoed in his mind. Like it was _so_ _obvious_. He slept with someone else, so it _must have been_ Sebastian. He’s still not even sure Kurt believed his denials.

He supposed it didn’t matter in the end.

~*~

“I saw those tight pants across the room and thought ‘Damn, I’ll have to let Anderson know I’ve found a new contender for Best Ass In Ohio’, but hey, looks like your title’s safe.”

Blaine was pulled out of his thoughts as he waited for his coffee at the Lima Bean by a familiar voice greeting him.

“Sebastian.” He turned to meet his playful smile with a small one of his own. “Only Ohio?”

_His butt did look great in these pants, after all._

Sebastian laughed. “Long time no see, Killer.”

“Yeah.”

He thanked the barista as he took his drink, and busied himself adding cream and sugar. Everything that had happened between them last year felt like a distant memory now.

“You look good.” He added, because he could now, and because he _did_. Dark sweater just tight enough to show off the breadth of his shoulders, hair carefully arranged to look carelessly tousled. Blaine let himself take it in.

Sebastian just grinned smugly as he collected his own drink. “So how’s public school?” he asked as they sat at a table together. “Ladyface still keeping you tragically in line?”

“Actually… we broke up.”

Sebastian’s teasing gaze softened slightly. “Fuck, Killer, I knew he was an idiot but letting someone as hot as you get away?”

Blaine flushed, pleased by the compliment. _Sebastian always had made him feel good_.

“I cheated on him.”

Sebastian’s eyes widened in surprise, and he didn’t reply for a second, before he settled his face into an expression of mock offense, “And you didn’t call _me_ for that?”

Blaine let out a snort of laughter, and Sebastian looked satisfied.

They drank their coffees and caught up, easy and comfortable as always, but with an added heat. Sebastian had always flirted, but Blaine had always shut him down or brushed him off. Now, he let him, preening at the attention, and maybe even flirted back a little himself.

Once they’d finished their drinks and stepped outside, phone numbers re-exchanged, they paused before going their separate ways.

“So, you’re finally single?”

“Goodnight, Sebastian.”

Blaine walked to his car with a smile on his face, giving Sebastian a fantastic view of the best ass in Ohio.

~*~

They were having a movie night at Tina’s when Blaine’s phone lit up with a text message, and he completely failed to hide the smile it put on his face.

“Ooh, who’s the guy?” Tina teased, reaching over to take the bowl of popcorn from his lap.

“It’s not-” he huffed. “It’s Sebastian, if you must know.”

Tina and Sam shared a look. Sam was the one who spoke. “You know you can tell us anything, right B?”

Blaine was confused. “Of course…”

“Like, I know there’s history, and it’s complicated, but it’s okay.”

“What’s okay?”

“Urgh,” Tina huffed, “C’mon, Blaine. ‘You slept with some random guy you met on Facebook’? We’re not buying it.”

“Tina!” Sam cried, and she just shrugged.

Blaine frowned. “I _did,_ though.”

“If you say so.” Tina rolled her eyes and turned back to the movie, and Sam patted his knee in a way Blaine found a bit condescending.

Even his best friends thought he’d slept with Sebastian, no matter how much he denied it.

It was frustrating. He definitely _could have_. It’s not like the temptation was never there, and, unless he was all talk, he’s pretty certain Sebastian would have readily agreed.

 _Bet he’d have been great, too._ He began picturing it, Sebastian’s fingers and lips running across his skin, their bodies pressing together…

He paused.

The movie was nearly over. His fingers hovered over the keys of his phone, and he came to a decision.

~*~

Blaine > Sebastian  
What are you up to tonight?

Sebastian > Blaine  
Is this a booty call?

Blaine > Sebastian  
Not if you’re gonna be like that it’s not.

Sebastian > Blaine  
You remember your way the dorms, I presume.

Blaine > Sebastian  
See you in an hour?

Sebastian > Blaine  
Can’t wait, Killer. ;)

~*~

He stood outside Sebastian’s dorm room, heart pounding with anticipation. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

“Hey there.” Sebastian greeted him with an easy smile, looking a lot more relaxed than Blaine felt.

“Hey.” He followed Sebastian into the immaculate room, eyes glancing over to the bed.

“You can put your shoes and jacket over there, and anything else you want to take off.” He waggled his eyebrows obnoxiously, making Blaine laugh, and easing some of the tension he was feeling.

He hung up his jacket, and took off his shoes, turning to find Sebastian watching him. He took in his loose sweatpants and polo shirt, feeling slightly overdressed in his own skinny jeans and button-up.

“Want something to drink?”

“No thanks, I…” he trailed off.

Sebastian leaned back against his desk, and smirked at him. “So.”

“So.” Blaine stepped forward.

A moment passed, they looked at each other without saying a word, before Blaine closed the space between them, and crushed his lips against Sebastian’s, desperate and eager.

Sebastian met him just as eagerly, hands gripping Blaine’s waist, tongue pushing into his mouth hungrily as he pulled his body closer. Blaine moaned into the kiss as he felt their growing bulges grind against each other, separated by only a few layers of material.

Sebastian’s fingers tugged at the buttons of Blaine’s shirt, and Blaine pulled his hands away from where they were tangled in Sebastian’s hair to take over, hastily stripping it off. Sebastian moaned against his lips before breaking the kiss, pushing him away just enough to let his eyes rake approvingly down Blaine’s bare torso.

“Wow.” His huffed out, breathless, “We’re really doing this, huh?”

“We’re really doing this.” Blaine pulled his jeans off and stood before Sebastian in nothing but his tenting white briefs, and felt a surge of pride roll through him from the hungry look on his face.

“You look incredible, Killer.” He pulled his own shirt off over his head, and Blaine bit his lip as he took in his smooth skin,his lithe muscles, his _abs_. Sebastian stepped forward and kissed him again, smooth and warm, skin against skin. A hand reached behind him and slipped under the waistband of his underwear to squeeze his butt, and he felt Sebastian hum in approval.

He pulled back with a coy smile, not missing the way Sebastian’s eyes dropped straight to his bulge, and dropped to his knees.

“Fuck.” Sebastian groaned above him.

One hand palmed against Sebastian’s bulge through his sweatpants, and his eyes widened feeling the hardness, _the girth_ of it. He swallowed thickly, and reached up to pull his sweats down, revealing a pair of tiny electric blue briefs straining to contain his erection. “Oh my God.” He muttered.

_His dick was huge._

“‘Sebastian’ is fine.” he answered as he stepped out of his pants and kicked them aside. He reached one hand down to squeeze his shaft through his underwear, and Blaine swallowed thickly as a spot of precum formed on the thin material barely containing him. He reached forward, and replaced Sebastian’s hand with his own, feeling the hot flesh twitch as he gripped him through his briefs.

He leaned forward and kissed the front of Sebastian’s underwear, feeling the heat of his dick against his lips. Sebastian’s hands came up and gripped the back of his head, pressing him against his hard bulge as he rolled his hips, grinding against Blaine’s face briefly before letting go.

Blaine sat back on his heels and looked up at Sebastian, to see his eager smile reflected down at him.

“Always knew you’d look good on your knees, Killer.”

 _This is it._ Blaine took a second to collect himself as he reached up to the waistband of Sebastian’s briefs, before pulling them down and letting his cock spring free.

 _Wow_.

It was gorgeous. Smooth and heavy and so hard and _so_ _big_ , pointing directly at his face, precum glistening on the tip.

Tentatively, he wrapped his fingers around it, and Sebastian huffed in a sharp breath. He gently began stroking, taking in how thick and hot and hard it felt in his hand. Squeezing and twisting his wrist, he made Sebastian moan.

“Your dick is gorgeous.”

He looked up at Sebastian, who was biting his lip as he looked down at him, eyes wide with excitement. “You gonna keep teasing me, Killer, or are you gonna suck my cock?”

Blaine grinned mischievously and leaned forward, opened his mouth, and maintained eye-contact as he ran his tongue slowly up the underside of Sebastian’s dick, drawing a low moan of pleasure or frustration or both out of him. His hands clenched and unclenched by his sides, as if he was barely resisting the urge to grab Blaine’s head and fuck his mouth.

Blaine let out a moan of satisfaction as he tasted Sebastian’s precum, sweet and salty on his tongue. He closed his mouth around the head of his cock, and Sebastian gasped, jaw slack and eyes heavy with pleasure looking down at him.

He closed his eyes as he moved forward, humming softly as he took more of Sebastian into his mouth. Reaching up, he wrapped his hand round the base of the shaft, feeling it twitch in response to his tongue pressing against the tip. Sebastian groaned as his lips met his hand.

Fingers curled in the hair on the back of his head as Blaine bobbed his mouth and up down, Sebastian’s grip guiding him, encouraging him to move faster. He pulled his hands away, holding onto Sebastian’s hips as he pushed further down his cock, earning another loud groan from above him.

He wanted to take more, wanted to take it all, but found himself gagging when it hit the back of his mouth. He pulled back, took a deep breath, and tried again, and again, gagging and choking, making Sebastian moan and curse.

Suddenly Sebastian’s hand tightened in his hair and pulled him back. Blaine took deep breaths, taking in his saliva glistening on the thick shaft in front of his face, before looking up at Sebastian’s face.

“You suck dick like a champ, Killer, but I want that ass in my bed.” He grinned hungrily at him, and Blaine let himself be pulled up onto his feet, surging forward, moaning against his lips as Sebastian tugged down his briefs and wrapped his long fingers around both their shafts, stroking them together. He soon broke the kiss and spun Blaine around, making him gasp as he slapped his butt and pushed him forward.

He laid face down on the mattress, turning his head to watch Sebastian following him to the bed. His eyes were heavy with desire, roving up and down Blaine’s body, one hand lazily wrapped round his heavy cock.

He swallowed thickly. _That was going inside him._

Sebastian wasted little time joining him, mattress dipping under his weight as he settled between his legs behind him, fingers immediately probing between his cheeks.

“Basss-” He hissed.

“So eager,” Sebastian teased, leaning forward to grab a bottle from his nightstand, fingers returning, cold and slippery, pushing gently into his hole. “So desperate for my dick…”

He couldn’t deny it. He pushed his face into the pillow as fingers gently slid inside him, first one, then two, opening him up, three, getting him ready, stretching him, patiently working him slick and open for Sebastian’s cock.

He leaned over Blaine again - he arched up as Sebastian’s dick brushed against him, desperate for the contact - and pulled a condom from the drawer. Blaine gulped, turning back to watch him roll it down his shaft.

Their eyes locked as Sebastian poured lube onto his cock, stroking it over his length.

_This is it._

Sebastian leaned forward once more, and Blaine gasped as his dick made contact, hot and heavy, sliding up and down between his ass cheeks, before settling against his hole.

“Ready?”

The sheer desire, the want, in Sebastian’s voice sent a shudder of anticipation through his body _._ “I’m ready. Fuck me, Sebastian.”

“I’ve waited so long to hear you say that, Blaine.”

The pressure on his hole increased as Sebastian pushed forward, hard and insistent, looking for entry. A soothing hand rested on Blaine’s back, and he took a deep breath.

Relaxed.

And suddenly he opened, and Sebastian slid in, driving the air out of him, thick and hard, slowly pressing deeper and deeper. _Oh God, it was so much, he was so big_.

“Bas, go easy, I’ve never-”

He swore he felt Sebastian’s dick throb inside him in response.

“What, Hummel never availed himself of this beautiful ass?” He could practically hear the smirk as he moved out and back in just a fraction, drawing a low whine out of Blaine’s throat.

“Ah - he did, but…” he bit his lip to stifle a moan as Sebastian shifted again.

“ _Buuut?_ ” He stilled, waiting for Blaine to finish. _He definitely heard the smirk this time_.

Blaine moaned, arching his back, wanting Sebastian to start moving again. “He’s not as big as you.”

Sebastian laughed softly as he pushed forward, slow and smooth. “Of course he’s not.”

Another time Blaine would’ve found this arrogance off-putting, would have rolled his eyes and told him to shut up, but here and now he couldn’t stifle the moan he let out in response to his cocky bravado.

_It’s not like he was wrong._

Blaine could feel himself opening as Sebastian steadily pushed yet deeper into him, making him groan into the mattress, Sebastian’s cock gradually filling him up, inch by inch, until…

“You feel that?” Sebastian leaned down, breath hot and heavy against Blaine’s ear. “Feel my balls against your ass?” he gasped as Sebastian rolled his hips, grinding against him. “Feel every inch of my cock inside you?”

Blaine moaned. “Feels so good.”

Sebastian drew his cock back slowly, then pushed back in, just a little harder, drawing an embarrassing whine out of Blaine. He repeated the move again, and again, pulling just a couple inches back before thrusting back in, breathing hard next to him.

He twisted his head round and grabbed Sebastian’s head, catching his lips in an awkward kiss, moaned into his mouth as his dick continued pushing and pulling inside him.

_He couldn’t believe he was here, that Sebastian was really fucking him._

“So fucking tight, Killer.” Sebastian broke the kiss and leaned back, hands grabbing Blaine’s ass, spreading his cheeks apart. Blaine flushed, absurdly embarrassed as Sebastian watched his thick shaft slide in and out of his stretched open hole. “So fucking hot spread round my cock.”

Blaine could only whimper in response. He could feel his own dick throbbing underneath him, his hands clenched in the sheets as Sebastian kept fucking him, each thrust deeper and harder than the last, until he suddenly stopped, pulled back with just the head of his cock in Blaine’s twitching hole.

He tried to arch his back, to push up, but Sebastian’s hands moved to his waist, holding him still.

Blaine whined, “Bas-” but was cut off immediately, yelping as Sebastian slammed into him in one hard thrust, then straight back out, and immediately started fucking him in earnest, hard and deep, the entire length of his cock sliding in and out.

The sound of Sebastian’s hips slapping against his ass mingled with Blaine’s grunts and moans, and Sebastian’s litany of praise “So tight”, “Feel so good”, “So hot”, breathless and raw as he pounded him.

He reached back and grasped Sebastian’s hand in his, drawing him forward, his chest pressed against his back, breath hot against his ear. Angle shifted, Blaine practically yelped as Sebastian’s thrusts dragged against his prostate.

“Mmm, you like that? You like my dick? Deep inside you?”

Sebastian punctuated each question with a hard thrust, making Blaine groan beneath him.

 _Yes, fuck,_ waves of pleasure wracked his body, _felt so good inside him_. His dick was throbbing underneath him, “Bas,” he felt pleasure pooling in his abdomen, “Bas I’m,” felt it building, “I’m gonna-” his vision blurred, his body shook, and he cried out as his orgasm hit, cum shooting hot and wet against his stomach, Sebastian following seconds later, erratic thrusts ending with his hips pressed hard against his ass, groaning in his ear.

Sebastian collapsed on top of him, and they lay there for a moment, spent and breathing heavily. His face was right next to his, sweaty from exertion, and Blaine held back the impulse to kiss him, unsure how to behave now they were finished.

~*~

“Do you want that drink now?” Sebastian asked as he climbed off the bed.

Blaine watched him walk across the room, tying off the condom and throwing it in the trash, and swallowed uncomfortably. “You don’t want me to leave?”

Sebastian turned and looked at him as he pulled his briefs back on, an almost patronising smirk on his face. “I’d never kick the best ass in America out of my bed, Killer.”

The knot in Blaine’s chest loosened. “Sure, I’d love a drink."

**Author's Note:**

> have had this basically finished for weeks, finally did the final edit pass, here it is, hope you enjoyed
> 
> one day I'll figure out a nice way to format text messaging but that day is not today
> 
> title is a song by Cheap Trick


End file.
